The secrets of times
by AriadneW
Summary: We know that G.Grindelwald wasn't often mentioned in the books, but that doesn't mean that he's an unimpressive figure.On the contrary he is one of the most strongest Dark Wizards of the century. Kind of a romantic story.. NOT slash.
1. Instead of an introduction

An **Unbreakable Vow** is a magical incantation in which one wizard makes an oath to another. If the person who accepts the conditions of the Unbreakable Vow breaks them, they die. The spell involves the two wizards joining their hands, and a third person, designated as a "Bonder", placing the tip of their wand onto their hands, upon which one person gives the other person one or more terms of the Vow, which the other person then agrees to. Upon assent with each clause of an Unbreakable Vow, a thick tongue of fire winds around the linked hands.

(From HarryPotter wikia)

We all are used to rough academical language, in which we get most of the useful (and often not useful) information. But, perhaps, not always should we strain our mind, trying to understand scientific terms and facts. Sometimes, maybe rarely, we need to relax, reading some frank and natural texts, written in an artistic, romantic style, used by prose writers and poets. Quite possibly...

* * *

><p>... ...<em>To the most dangerous and complicated conjurations in the history of magic and charms we may add on the Unbreakable Vow, the story which is much darker than we can only imagine. The Unbreakable Vow is thought to be invented by one of the dark wizards in late 1300s in order to gain influence and power. It is interesting to mention that the wizard himself died, breaking the vow, which he gave his wife as a joke. That, of course, may be a legend, but real numbers of the vow's victims may scare even the most composed readers. <em>

_15 children_

_45 women _

_19 men. _

_Even though the unbreakable vow was forbidden by the MoM in 1699 it is still very popular in Dark Arts, forcing the number of the dead to grow with each century. At the moment this problem is in the consideration of the Auror office. ..._

_But more dangerous than a typical unbreakable vow is a double one. _

_When making a double unbreakable vow, both of the wizards have conditions. The __'Bonder'__ not needed (unlike in the original unbreakable vow). If one of the wizards breaks the conditions he dies..._


	2. The unnoticed personage

My name is Lyra Violet Lestrange. I'm 18 years old.

You might have already guessed my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most dangerous women in the past couple of years, Lord Voldemort's 'best lieutenant,' former prisoner of Azkaban and perhaps the most maddest woman I have ever heard of. That, of course is correct, yet don't wait for me being her ideal copy, her unintentional imitator. I must disappoint you for that isn't true.

I'm just a pathetic shadow of my famous mother... because I never wanted to have anything in common with her... Probably because of my father.

My father? My father is Severus Snape. Another famous figure, isn't he? Who doesn't know the famed potions master, both Dark Lord's and Dumblodore's close ally, 'one of the bravest men one has ever known'. Oh yes, after Snape's death he became the Wizarding World's hero, thanks to Potter, whose work on making him so was immense.

But all of that didn't matter 'till now, 'till the time came to use the talents I got as an 'inheritance' from my gifted parents. But before I begin the story of my short, and yet impetuous life, I must introduce you to my past.

* * *

><p>I had never known either of my parents. Since I remember myself, I lived with two wonderful people: Eliza and Albert Lawrence, my foster parents. Although I never even thought of that. All my life I believed them to be my real parents, my 'blood'. Somehow I even found resemblance with Eliza, being sure that the 'forest green eyes ' I inherited from her.<p>

Eliza was a relative of Eileen Snape, my grandmother. The Lawrence couple couldn't have children, so they were glad to bring me up as their own daughter. Only today I understand that they did it not only because it was their 'debt of honour', but also out of pity for me. I completely understand why my parents gave up on me: my father at that time was a 20 year old Hogwarts professor and my mother... my mother decided that I was just an accident.

Albert was an auror, which made him a hero in my eyes. My dream was to help people fight evil and lies, hypocrisy and death... Oh, I was so naive at that time!

When I was 11 I got my Hogwarts letter one of the best thing's that has ever happened to me. Regardless my awaits I wasn't noticed. Everyone were obsessed with Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter. It might sound amazing, but we were of the same age.

Potter, Weasley, Granger and me. Despite of my descents I was sorted into Gryffindore. It would be wrong to say that I was friends with the famed trio. I was too shy to be friends with such a person like Harry. Oh no, we very simply 'pals'. (But sometimes I did take part in their 'adventures').

My father never noticed me during my studying. I was a typical, average student of Hogwarts. Only everything changed when the Dark Lord returned. Many remember the Army of Dumbledore. I was there too, regardless of Umbridge, rules and orders. I was a shadow in all Harry's social deeds. I hoped he would notice me. Oh, that wasn't love or anything like it. It was simply my vanity, my sick vanity.

* * *

><p><em>- Hey, Ron, give me the newspaper? - Harry asked Weasley, who was pouring pumpkin juice into his cup with one hand and holding the 'Daily Prophet' in the other.<em>

_- Yeah... yeah. - replied Ron still very busy with the pumpkin juice. _

_Lyra grabbed the newspaper and threw it to Harry, smiling shyly. _

_- Thanks, - he smiled kindly and opened it. _

_Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, peered into the paper. _

_That can't be! - she gasped, grabbing the reading matter from Potter's hands._

_What's wrong? - Dean Thomas looked from behind his shoulder, - Woah! Is that really Bellatrix Lestrange?_

_That's her, - nodded Granger_ _severely. _

_Grave silence fell on the Gryffindore table. _

_Hey, you look like her, Lyra, - Dean chuckled trying to cheer the company up._

_I don't, - Lyra protested, understanding how stupid she looked, - I mean seriously, look she's all pale, and her hair colour is black... _

_Your's is too, - Ron pointed out._

_Not. - Lawrence protested, - It's dark brown. Brown... _

* * *

><p>I would never think of Snape and Bellatrix being my parents, my imagination never went that far. To tell the truth, all I wanted was a quiet, passive life with a quiet, passive family. But that was not happen. The truth came out when I was on the 7th year of my Hogwart's life. Snape was the headmaster, Harry was away searching for the horcruxes, Neville and I were trying to lead the Dumbledore's army, life went on.<p>

_Hey Lawrence, - professor Carrow roared, - the headmaster's looking for you._

_Lyra glared at the professor coldly, feeling hatred rising in her again. _

_-Whatcha staring at me, eh, - he growled taking his wand out, - wanna some crucio, eh? _

_The young lady threw the last despised look at her teacher and made her way towards headmaster's tower, trying to be unseen, for news here were faster than forest fires. _

_Lyra Lawrence, - Severus Snape asked tiredly, not even bothering to turn away from the stained-glass window, - what took you so long?_

_You should get better messengers, - she scoffed in answer, - Carrow has no brains, no mind, and of course no speed. _

_Lyra was in charge of her words. She knew that liberal views at the moment weren't welcome. But was too tired lying every day to everyone, in order not to be beat up. She had an idea why she was here probably because of her not-so-perfect behavior, which also wasn't very nice... _

_That, - the headmaster snapped coldly, - I know without you. And you should hold you witty tongue, because no one cares, what you say here. Keep your opinion to yourself. The less you complain, the longer you live. Get the idea?_

_You changed Hogwarts too much, - Lyra replied cooly, trying to control her emotions, - you have no right to take Dumbledore's place. You're no headmaster, you're a **murderer. **_

_Snape spun around his eyes shining madly. _

_Are you sure about that? - he hissed, - or do you blindly believe the Potter's gang._

_Why should I think differently? I trust Harry, he, at least, has honour , unlike you. _

_Snape laughed hysterically. _

_Poor Lyra Lawrence, lives a life of LIES._

_It's not for you to judge what is lies and what is truth! - yelled Lyra backing towards the door. _

_Oh really, do you at least know your parentage? - he chuckled coldly. _

_I do, why shouldn't I? - Lyra blinked feeling that something terrible is about to happen. _

_Because... - Snape walked up to her and looked her in the eyes, - Have you never noticed anything strange about your parents?_

_His voice was calm, sadistic, with some bit of irony. He reached and put a lock of her black hair behind her ear. _

_Don't touch me, - whispered Lyra Lawrence taking her wand out, her hands shaking madly._

_Isn't it horrible to live not knowing you descendants, to live without a family..? _

_I know my family, - croaked the girl and turned around to leave. _

_Severus Snape roared with laughed as she began opening the door rapidly, shaking the handle. _

_Let me out, - she whispered shyly, trying to remember some defense-spells._

_Not until you hear what I must tell you... _

_What? _

_Who are you parents? _

_Why are you torturing me? _

_WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS? _

_Eliza and Albert Lawrence, - screamed Lyra, gripping the handle stronger. _

_Snape's eyes were full of maniacal fire, so bright and mad... the fire of a professional assassin._

_And here is your mistake... You're the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and... Severus Snape.. _

_The door flew open, Lyra walked out, shaking her head, her lips whispering silently 'liar'..._

* * *

><p><em>- Where were you? We thought Carrow put you on detention?'- Neville asked impatiently, as Lyra walked loosely into the Dumbledore's army headquarters. <em>

_No,everything's fine, I was in the library,- she replied staring pointlessly at the wall in front of her..._


End file.
